This invention relates generally to a sawbuck construction, and more particularly, to a sawbuck construction and a simple, inexpensive and structurally secure bracket for positioning, interconnecting and maintaining the structural members of a sawbuck in a desired spatial and structural relationship.
Sawbuck constructions and brackets for assembling sawbucks have heretofore been proposed. For example, Reichman U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,842, issued May 22, 1984, discloses an arrangement involving a sleeve bracket constructed of three mutually perpendicular sleeves, each sleeve having open ends for receiving a frame member.
Brackets for securing structural members in trestles, sawhorses, scaffolds and the like have also been proposed. For example, Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 860,161, issued July 16, 1907, discloses an adjustable trestle in which structural members pass through and are secured to box-like end blocks or castings. In Brewster U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,614, issued Feb. 28, 1956, preformed brackets, provided with a recess to receive a top rail and forming sleeves to receive legs, facilitate assembly of a trestle. Other means for constructing trestles, scaffolds and the like are illustrated in Neeley U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,642, issued Mar. 30, 1965; Penote U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,129, issued May 20, 1969, and Koffski U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,835 issued Oct. 27, 1981.
In the apparatus of the Reichman patent, the framing members which form the legs and arms of a sawbuck must be secured to the sleeve bracket by nails or screws, and in the Brewster apparatus, frictional or other structural engagement between the legs of the assembly and the horizontal rail is required to maintain the integrity of the structure. In the patent to Thomas, among others, a set screw is proposed to prevent the legs from slipping with respect to the end block. No such techniques are needed with the present invention.